Astoria: Fate's Kiss
Astoria: Fate's Kiss is a romance simulation game by Voltage Entertainment USA, Inc. It was made in conjunction with AmeMix, and is currently available on iOS and Android. Overview Monsters living among humans can be a dangerous matter... Good thing your agency exists to keep them in line. With big dreams and an even bigger heart, you aspire to climb the agency's ladder until one day, five mythical beings ask for your help! "You don't know anything about monsters... yet." People have always feared them, but... will you be the one to unlock the secrets to their cases... and their hearts? The Characters Main Characters Hydra An on-the-run criminal with harsh words and a cold look in his eyes. Medusa She's an enigmatic ex-gangster who is on your agency's most wanted list. However, Medusa is haunted by her past days... Hades The god of the underworld. The eldest brother of Poseidon and Zeus. He founded H.E.R.A with Aphrodite and your mother. He mainly works on Olympus, though will occasionally come to earth to deal with issues regarding the gates to the underworld. Cerberus He's kind and will do anything to help you. Chimera His wording is artistic and stylish, but he cares for you as well. Alex Cyprin Your boss, they are knowledgeable and straightforward. They care for you as any best friend would, and tend to do work overtime in the office. Astraeus A poetic titan with an enigmatic aura about him, he's there for you when no one else is. Minor Characters May Chan Your best friend. She's present in almost any route and is bubbly and blunt. At times she can be harsh, but she's the friend that just wants the best for you. Josh He is your older brother who raised you after your mother's death. He works as a chef at a restaurant that you visit often. He is very supportive and always there for you. Zeus The ever demanding leader of the pantheon, does not care much for humans and will obsess over Hera at random.Only cares about himself he is really harsh with a selective memory. Poseidon God of the sea. Hades and Zeus' brother. Serves as a mediator in Hades route. Aphrodite The goddess of love and mother to Alex Cyprin. She helped found H.E.R.A with Hades and your mother. Aphrodite appears the most in Hades and Cyprin's routes. Persephone The goddess of spring. Zeus and Demeter's daughter. She is Hades secretary. She is very friendly and supportive. Persephone apears the most in Hades and Cerberus' routes. Hermes The messenger god and gatekeeper of the Underworld. He is most present in Cerberus' route and is firm but playful in his ways. He's most known for how fast a runner he is. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Hydra Category:Hades Category:Medusa Category:Cerberus Category:Chimera Category:Article Stub Category:Games|}|} Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Ash Winters Category:PoC Category:Castaway! Love's Adventure Category:Templates Category:Aurora James Category:Chance Valentine Category:My Killer Romance Category:Alex Cyprin Category:Xavier Van der Belt Category:CG Category:MC Category:Browse Category:Arthur Singh Category:God Category:TK Yoon Category:Serena Zhang Category:Logan Owens Category:White Lies and Sweet Nothings Category:Watercooler Category:Yoshimitsu Valentine Category:Kieran Van der Belt Category:Character Category:Help Category:Irving Monroe Category:Template documentation Category:Clyde Hughes Category:Plot Synopsis Category:Blake Graystone Category:Help desk Category:Raphael Moreau Category:Male Category:Forums Category:Nathaniel Addams Category:Mateo Estrada